Noches de Invierno
by Liridetti
Summary: Las noches de invierno podían llegar a ser las mejores, o ser un caos. Todo dependía de quien fuese el que la describiera. Sin embargo para comprender lo que sentía Yu con respecto a estas bastaba con un par de palabras: La cobija solo cubría dos personas y medio...


_**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, y Yamato Yamamoto._

* * *

 _ **.**_  
 _ **Noches de Invierno**_

 ** _._**

* * *

El clima que hiciera en el exterior no afectaba de manera directa la temperatura que se sintiera en el subterráneo, podía decirse que apenas era un agente que contribuía con un cuarto de las condiciones que transcurrían bajo tierra; aunque se suponía que allí debía ser mínimamente cálido, el agua que goteaba desde el cielo rocoso y la humedad, condensaban un insoportable frío intenso que mordía la piel expuesta.

El problema dentro de la familia de Yu no se limitaba solamente al tiempo glacial, también ese problema se abultaba de maneras catastróficas cuando se sumaban ciertos "detalles", ciertamente, eran bastantes y el inconveniente podía ser resumido en unas cuantas palabras: Un par de camas, dos cobijas, y muchas personas... sí, dadas las circunstancias, la cama más grande le fue dada a los pequeños, y la de proporciones medianas era en la que dormirían los mayores, al menos hasta conseguir más dijeron los jodidos chupasangre; solo para aclarar, Akane descansaba en medio de él y Mikaela, y que nadie se atreviera a dudar de la pureza de su hermana por dormir en medio de dos varones, es más, lamentaba decepcionar a aquel que pensara en ello, pero nadie en ningún momento se aprovechó de la situación, y ella seguía como la nieve, blanca y sin mancha.

Sin embargo, las noches no eran reparadoras ni nada que se acercara a tal definición, eran tan incómodas como morder ceniza, y no solo por no tener el espacio suficiente para estirar los músculos, o que cuando por fin podía unir los párpados recibía un manotazo en el rostro cortesía de una durmiente Akane, o una patada en el hígado de un aletargado Mika -Dormía del otro lado de la cama ¡Eso si era el colmo!-, también la maldita frazada solo era capaz de cubrir dos personas y medio, ¡Dos personas y medio!, posiblemente ya todos sabrían quien es el que amanecía con la mitad del cuerpo congelada e inmóvil a causa de la detestable helada nocturna, incluso podía ser aceptable de alguna u otra manera, con caminar un poco sus músculos regresaban a la vida, pero lo que le erizaba los pelos tanto como el coraje era que durante la noche, Akane siempre buscaba calor en el pecho de Mika, más de una vez su ojo se retorció por el gesto "involuntario" de la chica, ¡También él podía servir de calentador térmico!, u oso de peluche... lo que a ella se le viniera en gana, tampoco es que estuviera celoso, imposible, solo que sentía un apretujón horrible en el estómago cuando el rubio pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Akane y ambos se acurrucaban más el uno en el otro.

¡Insensato!

Incluso, una vez Mikaela abrió los orbes celestes con suavidad, miró a la figura durmiente en sus brazos por un instante y luego de dedicarle una sonrisa socarrona a Yu volvió a dormir. Había terminado con una mueca estupefacta tatuada en el rostro, ¡Ese desgraciado!, lo estaba disfrutando y se lo restregaba en la cara, con lo que deseaba él un abrazo en noches como esa. Ojalá se moviera un poquito y se cayera de la cama... y que se mordiera la lengua en el proceso para variar, por insensible y traidor, ¡El también quería estar así con Akane, aunque fuera una vez!.

Pero esa noche había tenido suficiente, retorció los labios mientras le lanzaba una mirada mortífera al techo -como si tuviera la culpa de algo-, tiritando de frío tomó la cobija, la enredó en sus dedos y la jaló sin compasión para cubrirse; Mikaela y Akane se despertaron con un violento respingo e interiormente Yu reía a carcajadas mientras se hacía el dormido hundiendo la nariz en la frazada.

—¡Yu!—Mika tomó el cobertor y se lo quitó de golpe para cobijarse.

—¡Hey!—Nuevamente se la arrancó al rubio.

—¡Dame eso!—otra vez en manos de Mika.

—¡No, dámelo a mí traidor!—ambos se detuvieron de golpe cuando vieron un mano aferrarse en sus ropas, parpadearon a la vez y miraron a la chica en medio de los dos, con los ojos cerrados, y una de sus manos asegurada en las ropas de Yu, la otra en las de Mikaela.

—Solo quiero dormir—balbuceó. Los dos chicos suavizaron sus facciones con una pequeña sonrisa, y poco a poco aflojaron la posesión sobre la cobija, regresaron a sus posiciones originales y se cubrieron con la frazada. Akane movió con lentitud la aterciopelada mano por la piel de los dos, entrelazando los dedos de ambos con los suyos, suspiró entre sueños, sintiéndose completa y protegida con el calor de sus hermanos.

—¿Eh?—Mika abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama al sentir un montón de presencias en la habitación, arqueó una ceja al ver al resto de los niños apuñados en el marco de la puerta—.¿Pesadillas?—Yuichiro y Akane comenzaban a despertarse. El chico se llevó una mano a su cabello, desordenando las ondas de oro sin saber que hacer, la de cabellos chocolate se sentó a su lado viendo como los niños asentían con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pueden venir aquí—Akane extendió los brazos con un brillo maternal destellando en sus retinas. Alto, espera, ¿Brillo maternal?, Yu y Mika abrieron los ojos horrorizados, pero no tuvieron tiempo de nada, todos los pequeños en masa saltaron a la cama, ambos cayeron por su lado -mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso- y transcurrió el resto de la noche para los dos varones mayores, con el frío haciéndoles vibrar hasta el alma y con un sordo dolor en la espalda por el piso de madera. Al final ni siquiera pudieron dormir en la otra cama, estaba mojada con algo que esperaron desde el fondo del corazón fuera agua. Yuichiro tenía un tic en el ojo, mientras el insomnio atacaba su cuerpo con crueles latigazos de pesadez.  
De algo estaba seguro, las noches de invierno eran peor que tragar ceniza.

 **.**


End file.
